Only Space For Dreaming
by PinkFreud
Summary: After they share a very intimate encounter in the dungeon, Meg wants Guy to teach her more about what men and women can do together. Some things, she decided, are worth almost dying for.


**I finally watched Season 3 of Robin Hood and I thought that Meg and Guy had wonderful chemistry. I wanted her to live, so that they could explore that a little more, and so I wrote this smutty little tale.**

* * *

''I doubt you know all there is to know about men simply because you've rejected a few suitors,'' said the man in the cell next to Meg. Against her better judgement, she had been talking to him for the past several hours. Though he seemed gruff at first, eventually he'd opened up to her, and she saw a strange spark of kindness in his dark, haunted eyes. She wondered about his story, his real story, all the things that had led to this moment, bringing him so low. ''Have you ever even been kissed?'' he continued, seeming almost amused.

''That is none of your business,'' she responded primly.

He smiled. ''Would you let me kiss you?'' It sounded almost like a dare. Meg Bennett wasn't about to let Guy of Gisborne think that she was some sort of fearful maiden, and so she said, in what she hoped was a casual sort of way, ''Oh, I suppose so. We haven't really anything better to do, have we?''

The smile turned into a smirk, and she couldn't deny that fact that Guy of Gisborne was a very attractive man. Something about the fact that he was so calmly awaiting his own execution made him even more beautiful, in a shadowy and enticing way. ''Come over here, girl.''

'' _Meg_ ,'' she corrected, scooting over to the bars that separated them.

''Meg.'' Before she could prepare herself, Guy reached his long arms through the bars and pulled her close to him, pressing a soft, lingering kiss against her mouth. A shudder raced through her, making her blood dance. Then he pulled away.

''Not so terrible,'' she whispered, almost to herself.

''No,'' he said, bringing a hand up against her cheek. ''Not so terrible at all.''

''Can we...can you...do that again?''

In answer, Guy leaned forward into her, their lips meeting again, more fervid this time, his tongue finding its way into her mouth. Heat pooled low in her belly, liquid and golden. Meg had been kissed once before, by one of her would-be suitors, the donkey-faced one. He had gripped her clumsily and crammed his wretched tongue between her lips. She'd kicked him and scrambled away. But this was different. Very different. Guy's lips were hot and silky, gentle and yet demanding all at once. She sighed against him, sliding her hands through the bars and around his neck, her fingers burying into the long dark hair that hung into his face. He broke the kiss, pulling back. ''Let me see you,'' he said. ''Take off your gown.''

''What?'' Meg asked, dazed. ''Here?''

''We're alone. Please, just for a moment.''

''Alright,'' she said, her voice just barely above a whisper. With trembling fingers, she began to undo the laces of her gown. She looked away as she did so, unable to meet his eyes, which were burning in his chiseled face like heated coals. Then she slid the gown off of her shoulders, letting it fall halfway down, revealing her breasts. ''The rest?'' Guy asked in a dark voice that caressed her bare skin. Hitching a breath, Meg glanced around, toward the entryway to make sure that they were, indeed, alone and hidden in the shadows. The garment slid all the way off and then, feeling very bold, the threat of potential execution would do that to a girl, she pushed down her remaining underclothes along with it. Her eyes shut tightly, she could hear him breathing.

''Look at me,'' he said, the command in his voice making her instantly obey. Guy was staring at her in a way that made her feel hot and strange. It reminded her of the feelings she had gotten in her body when she'd seen him before, in the village, riding his horse: a dangerous shiver of something unknown and wicked, something secret. Now it stirred again and so when he reached out for her she moved forward into his touch. His big rough hand closed over her breasts, then the other joined it until he was cupping and fondling both of her tits. ''You're beautiful,'' he whispered. She melted into him, an urgent tugging sensation flaring between her legs. ''Does that feel good?'' he asked. Meg managed a nod. ''Do you want me to keep going?''

''Y-yes.''

She hadn't expected him to bring his mouth to her nipple and suck, she had no idea that such a thing was even done between men and women, but it felt wonderful. Every swipe and flick of his tongue against her sent a wave of tingles coursing to the newly awakened place between her thighs. Reflexively, Meg squeezed her legs together, a movement which brought another jolt of pleasure. Guy noticed this and pulled back, his lips curving into a half smile. His hand drifted to rest against her belly, right above her mound. Waiting. He gave her a questioning look and she told him, ''Yes.''

Lower, then. His fingers drifted to her opening. Paused a moment, then delved ever so gently between her folds. Meg buckled, grabbing hold of the iron bars to steady herself. He touched the place that had been aching, and a delightful sensation zig-zagged all over her. He started rubbing that spot in a circular motion and she stifled the cry that threatened to burst from her lips. Her reaction seemed to please him, and he kept up the motion. Then Guy slid his finger back further, towards a deeper and more hidden place. She balked for a moment, her mind warring with her overstimulated body. Part of her screamed that she should not be letting him touch her thus, this dark and dangerous ma, a murderer! But it felt too good, she didn't want it to stop, in fact, she needed more. He slipped inside of her, stroking very deep, moving back and forth, in and out.

''That's a good girl,'' he praised, and something began to build inside of Meg, waves of it, something wonderful. She started to shake. ''What...oh, _oh_ , please...please!'' she cried. In response, he pressed at a place inside of her that brought those waves to a crashing peak, her muscles spasmed and her body shook wildly. Meg would have fallen had she not been clutching the bars. When it subsided she looked down and saw Guy smiling warmly at her, looking...happy. Through the blissful haze that coated her mind, she wondered why just touching her would have such an effect on him.

''I had no idea,'' she said breathlessly. ''Was that...what men and women do?''

He chuckled. ''That was only a very small example.''

She swallowed. ''It didn't feel small. I wish we could have more.''

''So do I.''

Meg quickly pulled her gown back on and then sank down onto the ground again. Filled with resolve, she closed her eyes. She was going to get out of here, and she was taking him with her.

* * *

Things had not gone as planned, her attempts to help Guy escape had only made matter worse, and now they were both about to die. Meg had just discovered something wonderful, had been made to feel things that she'd never felt before, not just physical but emotional. ''It's not fair,'' was the only thought in her mind as they were led to the execution block. Her brain went numb then, but roused as miraculous chaos broke out all around them, thanks to Robin Hood. They were free.

They ran. Meg cried out in warning as a guard with a sword lunged for Guy, then she felt him quickly yank her sideways, watched as the cold steel missed her body by the merest inch. ''Run!'' he ordered, pulling her along. She was dizzy as they kept running, her lungs burned but she forced herself onward, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Less than a centimeter, and she would have been stabbed.

Once they were deep in the forest, they paused, thankfully. Meg tried to catch her breath. ''What were you thinking?'' Guy demanded, taking her by the shoulders. ''You were nearly run through!''

''We were both nearly _headless_ ,'' she shot back. ''I wasn't about to let you get hurt after we'd just escaped.''

Guy's expression softened. ''You silly girl,'' he said, pulling her against him. She breathed him in, felt the solid alive-ness of his body. ''We should rest.''

* * *

They set up a makeshift camp beneath the trees, at first he hesitated to build a fire, but he didn't want her to be cold. Besides, he doubted that anyone would be looking for them right away. At least, he hoped not.

''Where shall we go?'' Meg asked, settling herself beside him.

''We'll worry about that in the morning,'' Guy told her, draping an arm around her shoulder.

Meg leaned up and kissed him again, sweet impulsive little mouth, her tongue seeking his. ''Can we do more, like you said?'' she asked.

''Are you certain that's what you want?'' he said, feeling conflicted as he looked down at her innocent face. ''There's no going back once it's done. Your virtue will be lost.''

She laughed. ''After almost losing my head, I honestly don't care a damn about my virtue. We've made it, you and I. We're alive, and together, and I want this. Please teach me more.''

He gave her a strange look. ''You truly want to?''

''Of course I do!''

Guy found that he couldn't resist her. It was a welcome change, to find a spirited and beautiful woman who was not repulsed by him. Meg was so genuine, but she was also very young. He'd nearly lost his mind as he'd felt her coming on his fingers, seen the expression of rapture on her face, her eagerness for him to show her what her body was capable of.

''Very well,'' he said, fingering the neckline of her dress. Gently, he helped to loosen the garment and pull it off of her body. Her soft curves were revealed to him once more and he took her round breasts in his hands, watching the nipples harden into stiff points. He pulled off his shirt and spread it on the ground, then helped her to lay on top of it. Her eyes widened as she looked at his bare chest. She'd never seen a man so beautiful, he was so strong, so big, his size and height were impressive and made her feel small but also safe and protected. He kissed along her neck, sucking at the skin, then at her tits, his mouth more urgent than it had been. She lost herself in the feelings of lust that returned with a near-violence. He kissed her stomach and she opened her eyes and looked at him curiously as lips continued to move southward. ''Trust me,'' he said, seeing her expression.

''Alright.'' Meg closed her eyes again and then she felt him ease her thighs apart. There was a tingling ache there, just as before. A delicious feeling shook her as his warm mouth found he, he kissed at her sex, licking it with his tongue. She had certainly never heard of this.

She tasted so sweet, so ripe and responsive and she was making the most delightful little sounds. Her hand drifted down to his head, her fingers tangling in her hair, urging him on. ''Feels so good,'' she whimpered. ''Like I'm flying.'' These words inflamed him further and he sucked on her swollen bundle of nerves. Meg arched her back, her legs shaking as Guy felt her climax begin. ''Oh...it's happening, oh,'' she cried, and then he tasted a flood of wetness on his tongue.

That one had been even better than the last. Once she was able she sat up, looking at him. He looked hungry, the pupils of his eyes blown wide, his long shaggy hair hanging into his face. Her gaze fell lower, she could see the large bulge tenting the front of his breeches. ''Take off the rest of your clothes,'' said Meg, feeling bold. ''I want to see all of you.''

''Have you ever seen a naked man before?'' wondered Guy.

''Yes,'' she lied, and he raised an eyebrow at her. ''Oh, all right, no. But I want to see you,'' she reiterated.

Slowly, he undid the laces and then pushed down his pants. Fascinating, strange, and also beautiful. The sight of his large, very hard cock made her feel a deep need that she couldn't explain. ''Does it hurt?'' she asked. Surely something that swollen would cause no small amount of discomfort.

He smiled in reply. ''It's not a bad hurt.''

''I think I understand. Did I make it like that?''

''Yes,'' he answered with a nod, ''You...excite me.''

''Oh.'' Meg seemed proud of herself. ''May I touch it?''

''If you would like to, yes, but not right now. There is more I need to give you, and I fear that I won't be able to if you start touching me.'' He situated himself over top of her, brushing the tip of his cock against her opening. Meg looked down and surmised what was coming next. Part of her was a little apprehensive; his member was so large she wondered how it would fit inside of her, but she was also incredibly excited. Her sex was pulsing and aching, and it seemed as if their bodies were joined, the ache might ease. ''It might hurt, but only for a moment,'' he explained. ''I will be gentle with you.''

She nodded. ''I trust you, Guy.''

The tip of him pushed inside, and then more, slowly. He sank halfway into her body and then pulled back, easing her open with soft, shallow strokes. But that need was deeper inside, she knew, and that was where she wanted him. ''Guy, please,'' she whimpered.

He gripped her knees and thrust, a scream ripped from her throat, not so much because she was in pain, but because she was simply overwhelmed. It had hurt just for a moment, there was a pinching, tearing sensation but it began to fade quickly and all she could feel was him, fully seated inside of her cunt, stretching her. ''Are you alright?'' he asked.

''Yes, yes, I'm good, please keep going!'' she cried, instinctively rocking her hips. And he did, Lord, he did, moving in and out of her with heavy strokes, murmuring words in French that she didn't understand. She loved being underneath him, having his strong body possessing her in this way. Then Guy struck at a particular spot, hidden deep within her, and it made her quake and see stars. She clung to him while the spasms rocked her body, while tears came to her eyes; she heard him give a guttural moan and then felt him twitch inside of her, followed by a series of warm spurts.

That, thought Meg, was worth almost dying for.


End file.
